The Heart of a Ranger
by BooksAreMyLife112
Summary: When Cassandra is queen and Horace is king, they have a daughter, Amelia Rose. She is more interested in being a Ranger than a princess. Cassandra has "died" from an illness and other reasons with a cover-up that no one knows is a lie, including her daughter. This is a story about Amelia Rose following her dream, no matter what her dad may say. Genre 3: Romance.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own ****_The Ranger's Apprentice_**** series. I am writing an afterward that includes some of the characters and some new ones. ****I would like feedback on this (polite please, constructive criticism would be great!) before I update and put up a new chapter. Thank you for understanding.**

My name is Amelia Rose. I am an archer, a warrior, fourteen, and I am the Araluen Crown Princess. I was born to defend this kingdom by fighting with the people, not through plain diplomatic services! My father, King Horace does not approve of my choices ever since my mom, Queen Cassandra died while delivering my still-born brother, Will George.

My Aunt Alyss is a Courier. I know she and Will are in love and married. Dad told me stories of when he could tell that they both felt the same way, but neither of them would admit it. Honestly! I know that Couriers do diplomatic services and secret missions, but I want to be a Ranger.

I'd probably be the first girl to be a Ranger, but then my father would have no heir. That is unless I did this in secrecy! I can imagine it now; a Ranger Princess or a Princess Ranger. My life would be so much more exciting than it is now. It is just a matter of learning to shoot arrows and throw knives versus learning posture, sewing and plain diplomatic services. If my dad got to choose between a Courier and a Ranger me, he would definitely choose Courier. This still can't mean that I can't become a Ranger. When I start to learn soon, I want Will and Halt to teach me, that is if Halt is still up to teaching.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the late publication. I was just having some technical difficulties with my computer. Thanks for commenting. I am so excited for this story! I hope you feel the same.** **Like I said before, I do not own ****_The Ranger's Apprentice_****. And to monidquebowman, I completely understand your random rant. Just wait and read the rest of the story (when I'm done). I am now at least a three quarters through the 11th book. **

_Two months later._

"Happy birthday to you!" finished singing Halt, Lady Pauline, Will, Alyss, Erik (Will and Alyss's son), George, Jenny, Gilian, Dad and Grandpa.

My fifteenth birthday has arrived at last! Looking at the three tier vanilla, chocolate, red velvet cake that Jenny baked, I wished that I could train as a Ranger. Eating a slice that contained all three flavors, I looked at Erik. He is so handsome and athletic! I know that Will is sad that Erik isn't following in his footsteps, but is glad that my dad and Gillian are teaching him swordsmanship. I'm guessing that he is going to be a knight.

For some reason, all of my gifts, except for one from Dad and one from Grandpa (a puppy and a locket), were in my room. There were little notes attached to each of them. The notes all read "Happy birthday, Amelia! We hope that you enjoy your gifts."

_From Halt and Lady Pauline:_ a longbow, quiver, arrows, and a Ranger cloak

_From Will, Alyss, and Erik:_ a throwing knife, saxe knife, scabbard, and belt

_From George:_ a brown shirt, brown pants, and a translation book

_From Jenny and Gilian:_ recipes, pots, pans, and soft soled brown booths

_From Grandpa:_ a slingshot, a note from Mom, and something about a horse

The note from Mom reads:

_My dearest Amelia,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am probably gone, but let's not focus on that! I remember when my father stepped down from the throne to let me and your dad rule. I remember holding you and raising you. When you were five, Will let you ride Tug for your birthday. I knew that you were a natural rider. About six months later, for Christmas, Will showed you his bow and demonstrated shooting arrows. You were in awe. After that, I helped you learn to use my sling. You practiced every day for four years before you started learning princess stuff. During this time, you dreamed about being a Ranger. For these years, I heard your dream. I am so very sorry that I cannot be there to help you through it. Just follow your dream. I told your grandpa to give this to you today (your fifteenth birthday) and told everyone but your father what you would probably like as gifts. Don't let people stop you from following you dream._

_With warm wishes, love and hope;_

_Mom_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late publication. Again, I couldn't access the computer. I also had writer's block for a little bit. My tip to all of you fellow authors: whenever you have writer's block, write abou****t food, particularly bacon. Also, this is no longer an afterward. It is a replacement of _The Royal Ranger_. That is mainly because *spoiler alert* Alyss died and I want her to be alive.**

Apparently, I now own a stallion. He is a Ranger horse named Moon. I am guessing that it is because his fur is dark brown/black with white spots. Will and Halt stayed because Gilian called them to stay because of Dad. This morning Halt taught me how to care for Moon. Hopefully, after lunch, Will will teach me how to shoot arrows.

During lunch, Ebony, the mother of my puppy Maple-Sugar, was teaching her how to behave properly and some tricks. Then, Will decided to pull some cooked bacon out of a paper pouch that was in his pocket and replaced the delicious air-cured ham on his sandwich.

"Bacon?!" I questioned.

"Yep," replied Will. "It's the best thing since sliced bread!"

"But it is _commoner_ food! It is also disgusting."

"Then you have never lived."

"I have lived!"

"No you haven't!"

"Yes I have!"

"No you haven't!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Dad. "I will not have my daughter arguing with my best friend over something like delicious bacon. It beats air-cured ham every day, everywhere, any time, and 100% of the time. Now go to your room young lady! And think about your life while eating chocolate covered bacon!"

"But I don't like bacon!"

"Well, you better learn to like it, because I am getting rid of air-cured ham."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Good job Horace," said Will.

"I know, right?" replied Dad.

"100% with you."

I stomped and stamped up to my bedroom, not caring anymore.

_"Why does my life have to be ruined by bacon?"_ I wondered.

**P.S.: I don't think that Horace is biased at all (sarcasm detected).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review more so I know what you readers want! PM me if you have any ideas. It might be a while for next chapter because I have to summarize 3 books. Wish me luck! Happy reading.**

After what felt like forever, I was released from my room. Because of that bacon confusion, Dad offered a job to Jenny. He asked her to be the chef here because, apparently, our chef doesn't know how to make bacon. Jenny told me at dinner that she would accept, but in a few months. She needs to make sure that she can completely trust her apprentice with her restaurant. Oh well. More air-cured ham for me!

That is when I decided to go hunting again. I haven't been hunting in years.

Since I haven't even practiced with a bow yet, I will be using my mother's sling. Double checking for lead balls and triple checking for sentries and guards; I sneak out. I am also wearing my Ranger cloak. I don't even know how to use it in the art of unseen movement yet. Oh well.

I'm so excited! "I know Erik is in the castle. I wonder if he is asleep," I whisper out loud.

"Yes I am in the castle. No I am very awake," Erik replies. "So what are you doing?"

"Did I say that," I reply. "Oh, never mind! I'm going hunting."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I'll be glad for some company. The last time I went hunting *sob* *sob* was when my mom was alive." Then, I start crying. It was a quiet, sad sob.

Erik said, "Come here Rosie. You know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Erik. I know that I can always count on you," I mumbled back through his cloak.

"You know," said Erik. "I think we should just go to the library until you can get your nerves back."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Hand in hand, we walk to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably the longest chapter. Also, I actually got it done on time. If any of you readers know how to add an already published story to a community, please let me know. I also have not put a disclaimer in a couple chapters because I thought that if it was put once, it would not need to be put again. But, oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranger's Apprentice. Please review! I'm sorry for some confusion with this story randomly getting rid of comments, reviews, favorites, etc.. It was pointed out to me that I had misspelled a name. That drove me crazy, so I fixed it.**

Once Erik and I entered the library he closed the door. My cries became even louder.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I guess," I replied.

"Tell me, what's wrong Rosie?"

Rosie is his nickname for me. I guess it is better than Amy. At least it is a good nickname.

"Nothing," I respond.

"Ok," he says back.

I immediately thought that he was thinking that I missed my mom. _He is right._ I thought.

"Do you know how I got my name?" he asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"No."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes, no matter what."

"Then get comfortable."

We sat in a loveseat and I cuddled up to him.

"Before I begin," he added. "Have you heard of your mom's travels to Celtica and Skandia?"

"No."

"Ok. I'll start now," he finally said. "Halt had just sent Will of to Celtica with Gilian and Horace. Wargles had captured part of the population and the rest had fled."

"Can we just skip to Skandia?" I interrupted.

"No, we can't," he replied. "Now where was I? Oh, yes! The rest of the population had fled. Cassandra was travelling with her maid, Evalyn, to see a friend. Will, Horace, and Gilian had discovered houses that were left in a hurry. Gilian was watching over our fathers practice when someone came into their camp from a bush. They looked like a boy, but as they approached Gilian realized that 'he' was a 'she'. She approached them and said, 'Thank God! A Ranger!' Gilian asked for her name. She then paused before responding 'Evalyn'. But, Gilian thought that Evalyn was really Princess Cassandra. One day, when Gilian was out, bandits came. Gilian came back and dealt with them. That's when Will discovered a bridge. Gilian went to the war camp where King Duncan and Halt were. Will, Evalyn and Horace went to destroy the bridge. Will and Evalyn were then captured by a Skandian named Erak," he told.

"So you are named after a Skandian?" I asked by interrupting again.

"Yes. Pay attention," he continued. "So this Morgorath dude was who Erak was working for. He noticed Will's oak leaf necklace and got mad. Before Morgorath could have his wrath, Erak took his prisoners to his boat. Halt saw them going away and swore to rescues Will and Evalyn. They traveled on a ship to an island to wait out the winter. There, they attempted to escape. Erak caught them. They also discovered that the leader of the Skandians **[Sorry, I just forgot how to spell oberjal (that is not the right spelling).]** had made a Valasvow to kill the Arluean royal family. Evalyn told Will who she really was. Will vowed to keep the secret. Then, Erak took them to Skandia. There, they became slaves. But, Erak snuck them out because he couldn't stand seeing Will with a warmweed **[Again, sorry about any misspelling there.]** addiction. Evalyn cured him with the guidance of Erak and in a hunting house in winter. Later, Evalyn was captured by Temujai who were invading Skandia. Halt and Horace met up with Will to save her. All four of them then helped Skandia defeat the Temujai. They all returned home safely."

"Wow," I yawned. "That was some adventure."

"Yeah," he replied.

"I wish that we could do something that adventurous one day," I said before I cuddled up to him and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy late Easter! Sorry about late publication, I've just been very busy.**

The sound of running in the corridors woke me up.

"Amelia?"

"Amelia Rose?"

"Where are you?" yelled the servants and sentries. Erik also woke up.

"Well," I said. "I guess I should've left a note."

"It was either that or both of us in your room," he tried to joke.

"Very funny," I say sarcastically.

"That's my job!" he replies enthusiastically.

"I'm not going to argue anymore." Just as I finish saying 'more,' servants rush into the library.

"Amelia!" a female servant named Camryn says.

"Yes," I said. "That would be me."

"Your father is worried sick."

"Ok."

"And, YOU!" Camryn exclaims while looking and pointing at Erik.

"What?" he asks.

"You have scared your mother and father not to mention King Horace and Gillian."

"Oh."

"Amelia Rose!"

"Yes?"

"Go get dressed in proper clothes and see your father immediately."

"Yes Camryn." As I walk away, I hear Camryn lecturing Erik then telling him to go see Will. The long corridor isn't dark thanks to daylight and windows. I look around to see the tapestries that I grew up with. They show the story of Mom's life. There are 4 small ones of childhood that depict birth, her first steps, her first 100 words and her first lesson. These are all sewn together. _Oh shoot! _I think. _I haven't done my homework yet because of parties, preparations and practices. At least I have the rest of today, hopefully. _The next is a tapestry of Mom and Will being taken to Skandia. Then there is one with Selden, one of Dad's proposal in Nihon'Ja, and one of her first day of being a mother. There should be one of her death, but Dad refuses to allow it to be hung up because it made him sad.

"I'm Ellie and I'm cooler than you!" screamed a blue-eyed brunette that was wearing a camouflage suit. She interrupted my train of thought.

"O…" I started.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sayonara sakas!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while running towards a window. Then, Ellie jumps out the window. I hear a splash.

"I'm immortal!" I hear Ellie ******(My friend, Ellie wanted to be in this story. If you like ****__****Divergent********, read her fanfic called "Tris Prior and the Seven Dauntless.") **cry faintly. _That was really weird. _I thought.


End file.
